Nasze królestwo/Stalkerstwo
Stalkerka - dwunasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Julian *Piratka Rebeca *Patryk *Lichwiarka Agata *Medyczka Aleksandra *Królowa Radosława *Król Ludolf (tylko wspomniany) *Królowa Telimena *Królowa Olena *Fujka *Klapeczkowy Kanarek *Król GargamelVlog *Książę Ahus *Książę Generator Frajdy *Książę Mieciu *Jarosław Kaczyński *Kim Dzong Un *Donald Trump *Janusz Korwin-Mikke *Tijana (tylko wspomniana) *Książę Trebor Opis Paulina poddaje się swemu uzależnieniu, co wyjątkowo dołuje Gargamela. Do Fandomu przybywa młodszy przedstawiciel Dobrych Pomarańczowych - Generator Frajdy i Mietczyńskich - Mieciu. Agata stoi przed ważnymi wyborami, a wewnętrzne problemy przysłaniają jej knowanie Janusza. Do Radosławy powraca jej dawna rywalka, Sebastian walczy z gladiatorem, Patryk jest przegrywem, a Aleksandra robi wszystko, by uzyskać pieniądze. Fabuła Czasem, by pokonać wrogów, musisz zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś, kogo również chciałbyś zniszczyć. Dokładnie w takiej sytuacji znaleźli się Donald Trump, Janusz Korwin Mikke i Kim Dzong Un. Z całego haremu Agaty, właśnie ta trójka czuła się najbardziej odtrącona. Spotkali się, gdy nastała noc. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła była świeca na środku stołu przy którym siedzieli. - Musimy pozbyć się tego przerośniętego lewaka. - mówił Trump. - Wziął Agacię na litość. Przeklęty zdrajca. - To nie on jest największym zagrożeniem. - odparł Korwin. - Agacia darzy wielkim uczuciem tę przebrzydłą kaczkę. Mało brakuje, by przyjęła jego oświadczyny. Spojrzeli na Kima. Ten wydawał się być bliski obłędu. Ledwie kontaktował, ciężko oddychał, a jego dłonie trzęsły się, czego nawet nie próbował ukryć. Donald zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie zwiastuje to ataku nuklearnego. - Musimy zniszczyć ich wszystkich. - odpowiedział w końcu Koreańczyk. - Giertycha, Kaczyńskiego, Popka, Morawieckiego i całą resztę tych popaprańców. A gdy już z nimi skończę, zajmę się wami. Żaden z was nie jest godzien dotknąć Agaci. Biła od niego ogromna nienawiść, która przysłaniała mu rozsądek. Janusz i Donald wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Musisz wybrać. - powiedział Korwin. - Sojusz z nami, albo walka w pojedynkę. - Nie potrzebuję was. Mam broń o jakiej wam się nawet nie śniło. - Więc dlaczego Agacia nie jest jeszcze twoją żoną? Dyktatorowi zrzedła mina. Zdał sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje wsparcia od ludzi, którymi szczerze gardzi. - Macie jakieś pomysły? Janusz uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Wiem kto może nam pomóc. Z dala od centrum stolicy żyje wiedźma. Nie znam jej, ale słyszałem, że potrafi zdziałać cuda. Jeżeli dobrze jej zapłacimy, może nawet przygotować nam eliksir śmierci. - Co wiedźma robi w stolicy? - zapytał Donald. - One rodzą się na Północy. - Owszem, każda wiedźma stamtąd pochodzi, ale nie trzyma się ich tam na łańcuchach. Poza tym, pewnie zauważyliście, ale dla zasady wspomnę, że jest naszą ostatnią nadzieją. Gargamel wszedł do ogrodu. Ubrany był w piżamę, a oczy zamykały mu się ze zmęczenia. Nie mógł jednak zasnąć, wiedząc, że jego narzeczona planuje spędzić noc na drzewie. Gdy o tym usłyszał, nie uwierzył. W końcu rzadko widuje się królową, którą bardziej, niż jej królestwo, obchodzi obca władczyni. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak mało wie o swojej przyszłej żonie. - Paulina. - spojrzała na niego nieco otępiała. Ten tylko westchnął cicho, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak ciężkie będzie ich wspólne życie. - Czy mogłabyś zejść z drzewa i iść spać? - Nie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie służby. Nie mógł pozwolić, by poddani śmieli się ze swojego króla. To źle działało na jego autorytet. Paulina zdawała się odczytywać jego myśli, gdyż uśmiechnęła się krzywo, jednocześnie wracając do swojego zajęcia. - Ale możesz wejść tu do mnie, żeby nikt nie myślał, że nie masz na mnie żadnego wpływu. Zacisnął wargi, patrząc na drzewo bezradnie. Złapał się za pień, nie mając pojęcia, co robić dalej. Królowa spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem. - Nie potrafisz się wspinać? - Królowie nie potrzebują takich umiejętności. - Stalkera to by z ciebie nie było. Odłożyła na moment lornetkę, by podać rękę narzeczonemu. Ten złapał ją, po czym odbił się stopą o pień. Po chwili siedział już obok królowej, która posyłała mu pełen politowania uśmiech. - Nie wyglądamy zbyt królewsko, nie sądzisz? - A kogo to obchodzi? - to powiedziawszy podała mu lornetkę. - Jesteśmy władcami, ale i ludźmi. Powinniśmy mieć czas na hobby. - Twoim hobby jest obserwowanie ptaków? - A skąd! Wolę obserwować ludzi, których nienawidzę. Spojrzał przez urządzenie optyczne, a to, co dzięki niemu zobaczył sprawiło, że omal nie spadł z gałęzi. - Niezła lornetka. - Wynalazek Franciszki. - wzięła przyrząd w ręce, przystępując do dalszego obserwowania swojej ofiary. - Jak ja tej szmaty nienawidzę. - Franciszki? - Nie, Fujki. Byłyśmy tam ostatnio, nawet nie wiesz co tam się dzieje! Teoretycznie królową jest tam Klapeczkowy Kanarek, ale jej rola ogranicza się do siedzenia pod tronem i podziwiania tej wiedźmy, co na nim zasiada. Myślałam o jakieś napaści, ale póki nasz Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki jest gdzieś z piratami, to będzie ciężko. Ale jak wróci, to może uda się obalić Fujkę. Klapeczkowy Kanarek to słaba królowa, więc ją obalimy jeszcze szybciej. Jest trochę daleko od stolicy, więc będziemy potrzebować zarządcy. Co myślisz? - Brzmi świetnie, ale mamy wystarczająco dużą armię? Przypominam, że wciąż mamy trolla na głowie. - Idzie o nim zapomnieć, ostatnio się uspokoił. Załóżmy czysto hipotetycznie, że nam się udało i Gastronomia de facto należy do nas. Kogo obstawiłbyś w roli namiestnika? - Ahus. - odparł po chwili namysłu. - Ale trzeba by mu było znaleźć żonę, by jego syn przejął Gastronomię. Jak dobrze, że znam piękną królową, której siostry są choć trochę do niej podobne. Paulina uniosła brwi, czując, że ich myśli zmierzają w jednym kierunku. - Franciszka, czy Joanna? - Ahus to mój brat, nie rzucę go pod pantofel Franciszki. Znienawidziłby mnie. - na to stwierdzenie, Paulina odpowiedziała śmiechem. - Franciszka powinna wyjść za króla Centrali. Nie dałaby mu żyć. - Łudzisz się, że Joanna jest inna? - Mniej kłótliwa. Tak myślę. Nie umie cisnąć, więc to jakiś plus. I ona i Ahus są nieco... no, inni. Raczej by się dogadali. Ich dzieci z całą pewnością byłyby ekscentryczne. - Mówisz jak shiper. - Nie tylko ja wiele o tobie nie wiem. Przez chwilę skupili wzrok w oczach partnera. Kąciki ust Pauliny nieco opadły, jednak wciąż pozostawała uśmiechnięta. Ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, obserwując krajobraz przed nimi. Za murem widać było królestwo, którym niedługo mieli rządzić razem. Gargamel wahał się, czy powinien ułożyć rękę na jej dłoni. Spojrzał na jej twarz. Była wyraźnie odprężona i zrelaksowana. Jak wcześniej uważał, że jest piękna, tak teraz ciężko mu było oderwać od niej wzrok. - Wciąż ciężko mi to pojąć. - powiedziała. - Mam koronę, władzę, ale wciąż to do mnie nie dochodzi. - Doskonale cię rozumiem. - I czasem boję się, że nie dam rady. Pamiętam jak jakiś wieśniak wyzwał mnie od królowych egoistek. Nie chce być władczynią, którą nienawidzą jej właśni ludzie. Król uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zawsze znajdzie się władca, nawet najlepszy, którego ktoś nie będzie lubił. To normalne, ludzie są różni, więc każdemu nie dogodzisz. Najważniejsze jest to, żeby kochała cię większość, a to już masz. "Moją miłość też masz" ~ dodał w myślach. Kąciki jej ust nieco uniosły się, a na jej twarzy dało się zauważyć poczucie ulgi. - Nie musisz myśleć o tym wszystkim cały czas. - dodał. - Jak sama wcześniej powiedziałaś, jesteśmy nie tylko władcami, ale i ludźmi. - mówiąc to, podał jej lornetkę, która wcześniej spoczywała na kolanach królowej. - Zajmij się czymś, co cię uszczęśliwia. Nie jestem pewny, czy fakt, iż jest to jakaś obca uzurpatorka jest dobry, ale cóż. - Może i racja. To powiedziawszy, wróciła do wcześniejszego zajęcia. Gargamel przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy wypada pocałować ją w policzek. Rezultaty mogły być dwa; albo odpowie mu uśmiechem, albo zrzuci z drzewa. Wolał nie ryzykować. Zeskoczył na ziemię, na co ta nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, odszedł do swojej komnaty. Tymczasem temat ślubu na wyspie Nasza Klasa wciąż był aktualny. Joanna otrzymała nowy strój. Sukienkę na krótki rękaw sięgającą kolan. Wykonana była ze skóry jakiegoś zwierzęcia, ale królewna nie miała pojęcia jakiego. Co prawda słudzy, którzy zostali jej przydzieleni wyjaśnili jej wszystko, ale nie słuchała. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, gdy już wyszła z lochów, wódz zadbał, by niczego jej nie brakowało. Poza nowym ubraniem i służącymi otrzymała też własny namiot i jedzenie. Siedziała na krześle zrobionym z bambusa, podczas gdy czarnoskóra służąca czesała jej włosy. Joanna wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w ścianę, myślami będąc już zupełnie gdzie indziej. Zastanawiała się między innymi nad tym, co teraz robią Paulina i Franciszka, jak daleko jest od domu i czy jej matka jakimś sposobem wie już co ją spotkało. - Masz piękne włosy, Pani. - odezwała się służąca. - Jak utrzymujesz je w takim stanie? - Myję. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mogła brzmieć chamsko, ale niewiele ją to obchodziło. Emocje w niej szalały, przez co z, na pozór stabilnie emocjonalnego wyrazu twarzy, w jednej chwili przemieniła się w zrozpaczoną, zalewając się łzami. Służąca nie wiedziała co robić. Szybko odłożyła szczotkę, uznając, że może to przez to, że niechcący pociągnęła ją za włosy. - Nie płacz Pani, ja się poprawię. - mówiąc to, szybko sięgnęła po kosz z owocami, przysuwając go bliżej królewny. - Zjedz jakiś. Musisz dużo jeść, żeby trochę przytyć, bo nie obraź się Pani, ale chuderlawo wyglądasz. Mówiła to z uśmiechem, jakby pocieszała dziecko, które nie dostało zabawki. Joanna spojrzała na nią groźnie, na co ta odłożyła jedzenie. - Ja nie chcę tu być! Na cholerę ja temu waszemu wodzowi?! Czarnoskóra uklękła przy niej, starając się jakoś ją pocieszyć. - Ależ pani, to wielki zaszczyt. Wiele kobiet oddałoby cały swój dobytek, by spędzić choć jedną noc z wielkim wodzem! - Mogę ci go oddać. Serio, weź sobie te wszystkie zaszczyty... Jak ty masz na imię? - Waleria. - Weź sobie te zaszczyty, Waleria. Jedyne czego chcę, to wrócić do domu. Moja siostra wychodzi za mąż, a ja siedzę tutaj. - Pani, ty też wychodzisz za mąż. - Ale nie za tego, którego kocham. - ułożyła palce na skroni, trochę się uspokajając. - Moją miłość prawie nie zabili w lochach. Zgodziłam się na ten ślub tylko i wyłącznie dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Ale przysięgam ci Waleria, nie zdradzę go. Jeżeli będę musiała dzielić łoże z wodzem, podetnę sobie żyły. Przykro mi, ale prawdopodobnie będziesz musiała potem posprzątać. Z doświadczenia wiem, że z ludzi wypływa bardzo dużo krwi. Służąca jedynie przełknęła ślinę, nie odwracając wzroku od swojej rozmówczyni. Prawdę mówiąc, nowa przybyszka bardzo ją zaciekawiła. Była inna, niż pozostałe, którym służyła i nie chodziło tylko o kolor skóry. - Pani, powiedziałaś, że chcesz wrócić do domu. Skąd jesteś? - Z Fandomu. - gdy wypowiedziała na głos nazwę swojego kraju, uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. - Piękne królestwo na stałym lądzie. Rządzone przez królową, podzielone na cztery dzielnice. Zimną północ, kolorowy wschód, pustynne południe i nowoczesny zachód, który jest naszą granicą z Centralą. - wyglądała, jakby nie było jej już na Naszej Klasie myślami. Przed oczami widziała swój dom, co sprawiło, że przestała płakać. - W mojej ojczyźnie nie ma niewolnictwa, ani dyskryminacji. Ubóstwo jest tam obce. Razem z innymi rodami fandomskimi odpychamy niebezpieczeństwa i najazdy. To jest moje miejsce na tej planecie i tylko tam chcę zostać pochowana. W domu. Dosłownie, bo mamy cmentarzysko pod pałacem. - Brzmi pięknie, Pani. Na prawdę rządzi tam kobieta? - Tak. Prawo dziedziczenia przez najstarsze dziecko bez względu na płeć zostało ustanowione przez mojego ojca, króla Ludolfa. Wcześniej było z tym trochę kłopotów. - Więc twoja siostra jest pierwszą kobietą na tronie, Pani? - Pierwszą, która rządzi w swoim imieniu. Wcześniej była moja babcia, królowa Olena. Rządziła w imieniu swojego syna, dopóki ten nie osiągnął pełnoletności. Niektórzy mówią, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że jego żona nie dawała mu spokoju. Waleria roześmiała się pod nosem. - U nas jest trochę inaczej. - Domyślam się. W Fandomie byłoby nie do pomyślenia, by przetrzymywać narzeczoną w lochach. Swoją drogą, dlaczego akurat mnie chciał? Przecież ma tu masę innych, których nie musiałby przekonywać. - Nasz Wielki Wódz ma dziesięcioro synów. Uznał jednak, że nie są godni jego tronu. Tego mogę się tylko domyślać, ale myślę, że gdy zobaczył ciebie, połączył fakty. Wszyscy jego synowie są czarni. - Jak cała wyspa. Nie lubicie własnej rasy? - Nie w tym rzecz, Pani. Wbrew pozorom, jesteśmy świadomi, że Naszej Klasie wiodło się lepiej, gdy miała kontakt ze światem. Babcie czasem opowiadają wnukom o białych ludziach, którzy niegdyś z nami obcowali. One też ich już nie pamiętają, ale pozostała w nas świadomość. Myślę, że gdy Wielki Wódz cię zobaczył, pomyślał, że urodzisz mu dziecko, które będzie potrafiło pomóc wyspie i wznieść ją ponad Facebooka. "W Centrali uznano by go za rasistę" ~ pomyślała królewna. Po chwili ktoś wszedł do środka. Joanna podniosła się entuzjastycznie myśląc, że jest to Sebastian. Gdy jednak zobaczyła czarnoskórego nastolatka, ponownie pochmurniała. - Książę. - powiedziała Waleria, uginając kolana. Królewna nie miała zamiaru powtórzyć jej gestu. Monarcha przypatrywał jej się z zaciekawieniem, a na jego twarzy malował się krzywy uśmiech. Podobnie jak ona, odziany był w skórę zwierzęcia. Miał długie, czarne włosy, które w przeciwieństwie do tych ojca, były rozpuszczone. Królewna szybko zauważyła, że brakuje mu przedniego zęba, który zastępował jego złoty odpowiednik. - To ty jesteś nową żoną ojca. - powiedział w końcu. Jego irytujący uśmiech sprawiał, że szatynka miała ochotę wydłubać mu oczy. - Mógł wybrać lepiej. - A ty z pewnością musisz być tą jego wielką dumą. - Zgadza się. - odparł, nie wyczuwając jej sarkazmu. - Jestem następcą tronu Naszej Klasy, synem Wielkiego Wodza Karhena, zrodzonym podczas sztormu. Wielki, niepokonany Wódz, obiecany przez Bogów, wyzwoliciel, obrońca, ojciec narodu. Uniosła jedynie brew. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniem, nie odczuła wobec niego podziwu, ani tym bardziej szacunku. - Aha. A imię jakieś masz? - Jojo. Zapadła krótka cisza. Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, nie mając pojęcia, co dalej. On oczekiwał jakiegokolwiek aktu czci, podczas gdy ona myślała, że przedstawienie się księcia było żartem. Gdy jednak zauważyła, że syn wodza naprawdę ma na imię Jojo, wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi, patrząc wyczekująco na Walerię, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie no, ładne imię, ładne. - wydusiła przez śmiech. - Tata musiał cię bardzo kochać. - Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że własnie obraziłaś moje imię. Jak na ciebie wołają? - Joanna. - Brzmi durnie i ciężko się je wymawia. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego mój ojciec zwrócił na ciebie uwagę. - to mówiąc, raz jeszcze prześledził ją wzrokiem, wykrzywiając wargi w geście dezaprobaty. - Jedno jest pewne, za dużo dzieci to ty mu nie urodzisz. Ku jego zdziwieniu, królewna uśmiechnęła się przekornie. - I w tym się zgadzamy. Chłopak jedynie prychnął, po czym opuścił szałas. Joanna wywróciła oczami, wracając na swoje krzesło. - Książę czuje się zagrożony. - wyjaśniła Waleria. - Ma dziewięciu braci, więc tron nie jest tak do końca pewny. Prawdopodobnie boi się, że to ty urodzisz następcę. Joanna westchnęła głośno. Zazdrosny pasierb, który widział w niej zagrożenie był ostatnim, czego w danej chwili potrzebowała. Julian, Rebeca i Sebastian również otrzymali szałas. Mieli zamieszkiwać go we trójkę i w przeciwieństwie do Joanny nie dostali służby. Otrzymali jednak owoce i zdatną do picia wodę. Nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego wódz dał im to wszystko, ale domyślali się, że mógł ich wziąć za bliskich jego narzeczonej. Czemu oszczędził Rebecę? Tego nie wiedział nikt. Krzyżak potrzebował nabrać powietrza. Nie wracał do szałasu od dłuższego czasu. Julian i Rebeca zostali sami, siedząc na swoich posłaniach, zajadając owoce. - Podaj wodę. - zażądała mulatka. - Sama se podaj. Tego się nie spodziewała. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, na co ten ten wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał. Rozejrzała się, zaczynając myśleć, że przegapiła jakiś ważny moment. - Na Naszej Klasie. - Czujesz kołysanie? - Nie, przecież nie jesteśmy na statku. - uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, unosząc brwi. Dla niego sprawa była oczywista, podczas gdy jej ciężko było pogodzić się z nowym porządkiem rzeczy. - Myślisz, że to cokolwiek zmienia? Kupił cię mój ojciec. - Owszem. Ten sam, który niedawno spłonął. - Według prawa dziedziczenia należysz teraz do mnie. - Możesz mieć rację. - spojrzał w końcu na nią. Jej złość była dla niego niczym miód na serce. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu i nawet nie próbował. - Więc mnie zmuś. Poczuła, jak ze złości trzęsą jej się dłonie. Odniosła wrażenie, że jego uśmiech jest najgorszym, co ją w życiu spotkało. Od najmłodszych lat uważała go za podczłowieka, nie była w stanie tak nagle tego zmienić. On z kolei od zawsze czekał na moment w którym ona przestanie stać ponad nim. Chociaż znajdował się na nieucywilizowanej wyspie, czuł się niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy. - Masz szczęście, że znajdujemy się na wyspie na której nie uznają niewolnictwa. - Nawet gdyby było inaczej, masz na moją niewolę jakieś dowody? Czy przypadkiem wszystko nie spłonęło wraz z twoim ojcem? - Ty go zabiłeś. - Nawet nie wiesz z jaką radością. Ku jego zdziwieniu, kąciki ust mulatki uniosły się lekko. Rudowłosy instynktownie cofnął głowę, podczas gdy ona przybliżyła się do niego nieznacznie. - Nie ciesz się tak długo wolnością. Nie wydostaniesz się już z ziemi w której będziesz gnić. Po chwili dołączył do nich Sebastian. Szybkim ruchem nalał wody do naczynia, po czym wypił ją jakby właśnie przebył maraton. Nie krył się ze złością. Oddychał ciężko, jego twarz pokryła nieznaczna czerwień. Po jego dawnym spokoju i opanowaniu nie pozostał najmniejszy plan. - Przeklęte dzikusy. - wycedził przez zęby. Nie patrzył na swoich rozmówców, prawdę mówiąc, to nawet nie do nich mówił. Kierował te słowa w przestrzeń. - I przeklęty wódz. Niech zdechnie on i jego nacja. - Nie byłeś przypadkiem przeciwny takim słowom? - zapytał Julian. Krzyżak posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Rudowłosy szybko uznał, że nie warto go bardziej denerwować. - Nie wkurzałbyś się, gdyby jakiś dziki chciał zaciągnąć twoją kobietę do łóżka? - Pewnie tak. Rycerz usiadł obok Juliana, starając się uspokoić myśli. Im częściej stawała mu przed oczami Joanna podczas nocy poślubnej, tym coraz ciężej było mu odmówić sobie wzięcia pierwszego lepszego ostrza i wyrżnięcia wszystkich. Przed ową czynnością wcale nie powstrzymywała go religijność, a zdrowy rozsądek. - Tu na pewno da się załatwić jakąś truciznę. - powiedział. - Damy ją Joannie, a ona doleje ją do wina tego... jak on ma w ogóle na imię? - Słyszałem, że Kahren. - No, tak więc ona otruje Kahrena, a potem... - Potem uznają ją za morderczynię, a jako, że nie mamy czym uciec, to prawdopodobnie powieszą. Jestem pewny, że będzie ci wdzięczna przez tę minutę, gdy uda jej się zostać wdową. - Więc co proponujesz? - Jesteście idiotami. - wtrąciła Rebeca. - Po co się wysilać? Sama nie może sobie pomóc? Sebastian spojrzał na nią, jak na idiotkę. - Jak niby sama ma sobie pomóc w pozbyciu się kogoś, kto jest jakieś cztery razy większy od niej? Obecnie jej szałas jest obstawiony strażą, nie może nawet wyjść. Obstawiam, że ani ty, ani ja nie wydostalibyśmy się z tego bez czyjeś pomocy. Rebeca jedynie wywróciła oczami, po czym, zmuszona okolicznościami, sama podała sobie wodę. - Jak dla mnie, to zbyt dramatyzujesz. - ciągnęła. - Nawet jak za niego wyjdzie, to co? Przecież ma wyjść za wodza, zostanie kimś na wzór królowej, czy coś. Już w jej szałasie kręcą się sługi, a co dopiero będzie po ślubie. A nawet jeżeli tak bardzo nie chcesz do tego dopuścić, to nie musisz tak na gwałt. Przecież tej nocy jej nie poślubi. - usiadła obok, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z wodą. - Zagrajmy w coś. - Chyba żartujesz. - Nie. I tak teraz nic nie zrobisz, a chociaż się odprężysz. No i ja bym chętnie w coś zagrała, bo nudzę się cholernie. Na statku mieliśmy grę w rzucanie haczykami do ruchomego celu. Jeżeli haczyk o niego zahaczy i nie spadnie, to masz punkt. - Brzmi całkiem fajnie. - Nie, jeżeli to ty jesteś tym ruchomym celem. - wtrącił Julian. Sebastian spojrzał na niego z lekkim zakłopotaniem, zaciskając wargi. Nie był zbytnio chętny do gier, kompletnie nie miał do nich głowy, ale z drugiej strony, co innego może robić? Przecież wyspy nie podpali. - A znacie butelkę? - zaproponował, chcąc zmienić temat. - Kręci się nią, a ten, na którego wypadnie będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, lub wykonać zadanie. Rebeca i Julian popatrzyli po sobie. Różniło się to znacznie od "rozrywek", które znali, jednak rudowłosy szybko uznał, że jeżeli nie skończą się dla niego bliznami, to jest gotów przyznać ich twórcom medal. Mulatka z kolei widziała w tym niepowtarzalną okazję dla siebie. Miała już plan. Jeżeli padnie na Juliana, zada mu wyzwanie, a wtedy każe mu być jej niewolnikiem. W ten sposób odzyska to, co jej się należy. Co mogło pójść nie tak? Jako, że nie mieli butelki, wykorzystali kubek Rebeci. Wylosowany zostanie ten, na którego wypadnie wieczko. Sebastian zakręcił jako pierwszy. Padło na niego samego. - Szlag. - mruknął, ponawiając czynność. Znów kubek wybrał jego. Zrobił też to po raz trzeci. I czwarty. I piąty. - Cały świat jest przeciwko mnie. - westchnął. - Chyba faktycznie niewiele pomogę Joannie, skoro nawet kubek mnie nienawidzi. Rebeca zakręciła przedmiotem. Jak się spodziewała, wypadło na krzyżaka. - Wyzwanie. - powiedział, zanim ta zdążyła zapytać. Mulatka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. - Zostań moim niewolnikiem. Trochę go zamurowało. Spojrzał pytająco na Juliana, który usilnie starał się wstrzymać śmiech. Rebeca była z siebie niesamowicie dumna. - Teraz nie jesteś mi potrzebny. - powiedziała do rudowłosego, po czym znów zwróciła się do Sebastiana. - Skoro mi służysz, to załatw mi jakiś rum. Byle szybko. Szatyn spojrzał na Juliana z podziwem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ten wytrzymał z nią całe życie, skoro on ma już dosyć po prawie dobie. A pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno widział w niej zagubioną duszę, którą można nawrócić. - To raczej nie na tym polega ta gra. - wyjaśnił. - Zadania muszą być ciekawe, czasem głupie, ale niezobowiązujące na całe życie. Zawiodła się. Gra nie okazała się być złotym środkiem na jej problemy. - Więc mogę kazać ci zrobić coś głupiego, tak? - Tak. - Super. Poliż swoją pachę. W pewnym stopniu było to lepsze od służenia jej, jednak wciąż niezręczne i nieco obrzydliwe. Nie mniej, gra rządzi się swoimi zasadami. Uniósł więc rękę, ale zanim zdążył wykonać zadaną czynność, doszedł go odgłos czyiś kroków. Odwróciwszy się za siebie, dostrzegł Joannę, na której widok od razu się rozpromienił. Nie myśląc ani chwili, podbiegł do niej, by przytulić ją na powitanie. Co prawda nie widzieli się jakąś godzinę, jednak zdążyli się za sobą stęsknić. - Jak wyszłaś? - zapytał, wciąż trzymając ją w uścisku. - Powiedziałam, że muszę do łazienki. - odpowiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. - Nie muszą wiedzieć całej prawdy. Chyba, że mnie wydasz. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się jeszcze bardziej. Choć wiedział, że samo ich spotkanie może być ryzykowne, nie czuł strachu. Podobnie jak ona, podczas gdy na co dzień samą siebie uważała za tchórzliwą. Fakt, że ma poślubić kogoś, kogo nawet nie znała dodawała jej odwagi. W końcu niczym już nie ryzykowała. - Co zrobisz, jak zapytają co tak długo robiłaś? - zapytał Julian. - Że miałam biegunkę. Albo okres. Albo to i to. Z resztą, kto normalny pyta narzeczonej wodza czemu tak długo się załatwiała? - spojrzała na Rebecę. Myślała, że ta na jej widok spochmurnieje, skrzywi się, lub zrobi cokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na niezadowolenie. Tymczasem mulatka wydawała się być całkowicie obojętna na jej obecność. W rzeczywistości piratka łudziła się, że może Joanna już nie żyje. Wszystko jedno czemu, ale chciałaby zobaczyć jej zwłoki. Nie musiałaby wtedy kombinować i brudzić sobie ręce jej śmiercią. - Gramy w butelkę. - powiedział Sebastian. - Chcesz z nami? - Utknęliśmy na wyspie dzikusów, a wy sobie zwyczajnie gracie? - Tak. - Nie głupie. Patryk wyszedł z burdelu uradowany. Zwierzanie się Tijanie było warte każdych pieniędzy. Nie wiele mówiła, głównie słuchała, ale to mu wystarczyło. Po jednej rozmowie czuł, że w końcu ktoś go słucha. Uważał ją za najlepszego psychologa, wiedząc, że jeszcze nie raz tam wróci. Odetchnął, w końcu uwalniając myśli od Agaty. Powolnym krokiem zmierzał w kierunku domu, aż nie zatrzymał go znajomy głos. - Co robiłeś w burdelu? Odwróciwszy się za siebie, dostrzegł Aleksandrę. Patrzyła na niego z mieszanką niepokoju i rozbawienia. Mężczyzna nie czuł się ani trochę zażenowany. W końcu, gdy tu wchodził nie wiedział nawet o prawdziwym celu tego miejsca. Dla niego była to poradnia psychologiczna. - Potrzebowałem porady. - odpowiedział. - I szukałeś jej w burdelu? - Jak mawia Sebastian; szukajcie, a znajdziecie. - W burdelu? - jedynie pokiwał twierdząco głową. Rudowłosa zmarszczyła brwi, starając się zrozumieć sens jego słów. - Ale jak? Nie ogarniam. - Za dodatkową opłatą dostaniesz pomoc psychologiczną. Mi pomogło, teraz czuję się jak nowo narodzony! Tijana potrafi zdziałać cuda. - Słyszałam o niej. Podobno robi najlepsze lody w stolicy. - Lodów nie jadłem, ale może przy następnej wizycie poproszę. - zapadła krótka cisza. Z braku tematów, wiedźma zaczęła pogwizdywać, podczas gdy Patryk rozglądał się, machając rękoma. - A co ty tu robisz? Jej policzki przybrały różowy odcień. Na moment zaniemówiła, wydając z siebie jedynie pojedyncze samogłoski. Wbrew pozorom, Patryk nie miał żadnych nieczystych myśli na ten temat. Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że większość, jak nie wszyscy, przychodzi tu, by zaspokoić potrzeby, o których zazwyczaj się nie mówi. - Byłam.. ee.... a w ogóle, to co cię to interesuje?! Przechodziłam tylko! - Spoko. - Nie próbuj nawet sugerować, że mogłam tu cokolwiek wydać! - Spoko. - Na pewno nie wydałam tu wszystkich swoich pieniędzy! Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć! - Jak? - Jakbyś mi coś zarzucał! - blondyn instynktownie cofnął się o krok. Aleksandra wzięła głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. - Swoją drogą, pożycz dychę. Przehulałam dzisiaj cała kasę. - Gdzie? - Mówiłam, żebyś przestał mnie oskarżać! - Patryk bez oporów podał jej banknot. Ta uśmiechnęła się, choć irytacja wciąż gościła na jej twarzy. - Dzięki. Lecę, umówili się do mnie z wizytą jacyś zdesperowani politycy. Pewnie harem Agaty. Jak mi się zwróci hajs, to ci oddam jeszcze jutro, ale nie obiecuję. Narka! Pomachał jej na pożegnanie, a gdy całkowicie zniknęła mu z oczu, sam odszedł do domu. - Przegryw. Gargamel przyzwyczaił się już do dziwactw swojego brata. Między innymi za to go kochał. Ale nie spodziewał się zastać go w swoim łożu. Książę przyjął pozycję półleżącą patrząc na króla z zadziornym uśmiechem. Kołdra przykrywała jego nogi i biodra, odsłaniając nagi tors. Szatyn poczuł się jak w dziwnym filmie pornograficznym. - Co tu robisz, Ahus? - Z twojej komnaty jest najlepszy widok na ogród. Nie mogłem przegapić, jak beznadziejnie idzie ci podrywanie własnej narzeczonej. - monarcha wywrócił jedynie oczami. Blondyn podniósł się. Gargamel odetchnął z ulgą, gdy upewnił się, że jego brat ma na sobie spodnie. - Jak to jest być w friendzonie z własną narzeczoną? - Jak ci powiem co postanowiliśmy, to przestaniesz uważać mnie za przegrywa. - Gorzej od ciebie skończyć nie mogę. - Owszem, możesz. Jeżeli pokonamy trolla i starczy nam sił, to ruszymy na Gastronomię. Gdy ją zdobędziemy, zostaniesz jej namiestnikiem. - To wcale nie brzmi tak źle. - Ale będziesz potrzebował żony. Ahus zmarszczył brwi, pozbywając się uśmiechu. - Po co? - Bo jako namiestnik musisz mieć potomka, by uniknąć późniejszych nieporumienień. - Kiedy mnie za bardzo nie kręcą dziewczyny. Wolę facetów. Gargamel uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Ułożył dłonie na jego ramionach, podczas gdy książę wyraźnie zmarkotniał. - Przykro mi, ale musisz mieć żonę dla potomstwa. Nie obchodzi mnie z kim sypiasz, gdy myślisz, że nie wiem, ale żonę musisz mieć. - Ale ja mam w dupie te wszystkie sprawy korony. - Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Ahus. Nie mówimy o swoich fetyszach seksualnych przy poważnych tematach. - Ale... - A twoją żoną zostanie Joanna. Zapadła krótka cisza. Blondyn cofnął się o krok, przyglądając się bratu z niedowierzaniem. Do Joanny nie czuł nic szczególnego, ani miłości, ani nienawiści. Specjalnie nawet jej nie lubił, była mu całkowicie obojętna. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak dzielić z nią życia i łoża i był pewny, że ona również nie chce. - Podobno w takich małżeństwach miłość przychodzi z czasem. - mówił Gargamel. - Paulinie idzie opornie, ale chyba z czasem się uda. Mam nadzieję, bo bycie żonatym prawiczkiem nie jest szczytem moich marzeń. - Z Joanną, to ja zostanę świętą dziewicą. - Monarcha uniósł znacząco brew. - Dobra, może mam kilka razów za sobą, ale to wciąż dołująca wizja żyć z kimś, kto wzdycha do jakiegoś krzyżaka. - Co? - A, zapomniałem, wszyscy jesteście ślepi i tylko ja widzę oczywiste rzeczy. Król postanowił przemilczeć tę kwestię, biorąc ją za wymówkę mającą przekonać go do absurdu ślubu z królewną. - Na razie nie masz się czym przejmować. Nie tylko nie podbiliśmy Gastronomii, ale i nie pokonaliśmy trolla. Nie mniej, kiedyś będziesz musiał się ożenić. Nie łam się, wiesz, sam tego nie pochwalam, ale większość władców nie ogranicza się do żon w wyborze towarzyszek, czy towarzyszy. - Wiem, książę naszych sąsiadów mi to udowodnił. - Tak, czy inaczej, obowiązki musisz spełnić, ale grunt żebyś był szczęśliwy. To powiedziawszy posłał mu ostatni pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym opuścił komnatę. Ahus rozprostował ręce, starając się nie rozmyślać nad czarnymi scenariuszami. Potrzebował snu i było to jedyne, czego był pewien. Wrócił więc do łóżka, układając się wygodnie na poduszce. Jego błogi spokój został przerwany przez starszego brata, który niespodziewanie wrócił. - Zapomniałem, że to moja komnata. - powiedział. Pod drzwiami swojej chatki, Aleksandra zobaczyła trzech polityków. Nie miała nastroju, ani tym bardziej sił na rozmowę z nimi, jednak potrzebowała pieniędzy. Jej bogactwo, które miał jej przynieść naszyjnik królewny, przepadło w burdelu. Musiała więc sobie radzić, inaczej znów popadnie w długi. Korwin, Trump i Kim momentalnie zakończyli rozmowę, gdy zauważyli rudowłosą. Zanim zdążyli się jednak odezwać, kobieta weszła im w słowo. - Skąd wiedzieliście, że jestem wiedźmą? Popatrzeli na siebie pytająco. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiali, była to dla nich kwestia oczywista. Aleksandra szybko zauważyła ten fakt. Machnęła lekceważąco ręką, po czym weszła do środka, by pozostali ruszyli za nią. Medyczka usiadła przy stole. Uniosła dłoń, dając im tym samym znać, że mają stać. - Słucham. - zaczęła. - Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. - odezwał się Korwin. - Wiemy, że potrafisz... no, wiele. Wiemy, że nie zrobisz wszystkiego za nas, nawet tego nie chcemy, ale mogłabyś pomóc nam pozbyć się największego problemu. - Dlaczego bym miała? Oczywiście wiedziała - potrzebowała pieniędzy. Nie mniej, musiała zgrywać niedostępną, by ostatecznie dostać jak najwięcej. - Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, zapłacimy tyle, ile tylko ze chcesz. Cena nie gra roli. Po drugie, mamy wspólnego wroga. - to ją zainteresowało. Wskazała mu krzesło, by usiadł naprzeciw niej. - Jarosław Kaczyński. Był on najbardziej znienawidzonym przez Aleksandrę, członkiem haremu Agaty. Nie znosiła go przez poglądy i nadmierną religijność a fakt, że był on ulubieńcem jej przyjaciółki doprowadzał ją do wściekłości. Nie mogła pozwolić, by został on jej mężem. Wesele byłoby niezręczne. - Mów dalej. - Chcemy się go pozbyć, ale nie mamy możliwości. Chcielibyśmy, abyś nam pomogła. "Ja to mam szczęście - pomyślała. - Zarobię i pozbędę się Jarka jednocześnie". Podniosła się z miejsca. Cała trójka dokładnie obserwowała każdy jej krok. Rudowłosa sięgnęła z półki fiolkę z fioletowym płynem. - Jeden łyk wystarczy, by zamienić najspokojniejszego człowieka w furiata. Agata kocha Jarosława za jego fajtłapowatość i ciotowatość, ale jak zareaguje, gdy jej kluska stanie się swoim przeciwieństwem? Donald i Kim uśmiechnęli się triumfalnie. Korwin jedynie posłał im spojrzenie mówiące "a nie mówiłem?", po czym zwrócił się do Aleksandry. - Ile za to chcesz? - Dwieście tysięcy. - To dużo. - Od każdego z was. Nie musieli nawet tego uzgadniać. Cała trójka wiedziała, że pozbycie się Jarosława jest warte każdej ceny. Korwin, w imieniu całego trio, pokiwał twierdząco głową. Dobili targu. Joanna obudziła się wraz z wschodem słońca. Choć zazwyczaj potrafiła spać nie krócej od Franciszki, tak tutaj ciężko było wyleżeć na niewygodnym posłaniu. Zaczynała powoli rozumieć sens bajki o księżniczce na ziarnku grochu. Rozejrzała się. Nigdzie nie było Walerii, ani pozostałych sług. "Tęsknię za Heleną" ~ pomyślała. Ledwo zdążyła się podnieść, a do jej szałasu weszli strażnicy. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, złapali ją pod ramiona, wyprowadzając na zewnątrz. Królewna zaczęła szamotać nogami, co okazało się zbędne, gdyż po chwili znalazła się w szałasie wodza. - Serio? - zapytała niechętnie, gdy strażnicy ją puścili. - Nie mogłeś po prostu przysłać mi wiadomości w stylu "przyjdź"? Ja serio nie jestem upośledzona i potrafię sama tu przyjść. Czarnoskóry podniósł się, po czym podszedł do niej. By widzieć jego twarz, Joanna uniosła głowę, w myślach przeklinając swój niski wzrost. - Co robiłaś w ich szałasie tej nocy? Ton jego głosu był monotonny, choć na twarzy malowała się złość. Choć pod szatynką ugięły się nogi, pozostawała przy swoich racjach. - Grałam w butelkę. Co, nie wolno mi? Jestem twoją narzeczoną, czy więźniem? A, idzie zapomnieć, że u was te słowa są synonimami. W odpowiedzi jedynie wskazał na niewysoki stolik na którym rozstawione było jedzenie. - Zapraszasz mnie na śniadanie? - zdziwiła się. - Nie. Zaproszenie można odrzucić. To powiedziawszy, usiadł przy stole. Joanna wywróciła oczami, dołączając do niego. Przed sobą miała już nie tylko owoce, ale i mięso. Do picia było coś, co do złudzenia przypominało jej czerwone wino, ale pachniało o wiele gorzej. Z ciekawości nalała trochę do kielicha, po czym upiła łyk. Jak się spodziewała, smak był okropny. Skrzywiła się, zakrywając usta w obawie o wymioty. Wódz najwyraźniej zauważył to, gdyż zwrócił się do służby, by przynieśli coś innego. - Jak wy możecie to pić? - Lata przyzwyczajenia. Jedna ze służących podała jej wodę, którą królewna wypiła na jednym łyku. Wódz mimowolnie uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - A to mięso? - zapytała. - Zjadliwe? - Nasi ludzie jedzą je od pokoleń. - Tak samo jak to wino. - Nie przekonasz się, jak nie spróbujesz. Wzięła kawałek w dłonie kawałek, przyglądając mu się dokładnie. Gdy tylko zauważyła żeliste, białe fragmenty, momentalnie odrzuciła pokarm z powrotem. - Boże, jak tego nie da się jeść! - U nas nikt nie wybrzydza jedzeniem. - Jestem królewną. Wybrzydzanie jest częścią mojej natury. - spojrzała na pozostałe dania. Westchnęła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że będzie musiała żyć na owocach i wodzie. - Przynajmniej schudnę. - Przecież już jesteś chuda. - Może, ale co z tego? Zawsze można bardziej. Grunt, by nie przytyć. Lubię, gdy ludzie dziwią się, jakim cudem jem tyle słodyczy i wciąż pozostaję chuda. Co prawda, babcia uważa, że powinnam przytyć, ale to chyba jak wszystkie babcie. No i nie lubię tych powiedzonek w stylu "więcej ciała do kochania", bo to krzywdzące. Miałam kiedyś służącą przy kości. Miała wszystko, co trzeba, jeżeli wiesz co mam na myśli. Ogólnie to wszyscy faceci się za nią odwracali, co mnie niesamowicie wkurzało, bo to w końcu ja miałam koronę. Całe szczęście, udało mi się zażegnać problem. Kazałam ją utopić. - Grunt, że skuteczne. - No. Zadziwiająco szybko poszła na dno, a nie kazałam przywiązać do niej żadnej kuli. Jej atuty doprowadziły do jej zguby. Jak tak o tym pomyślę, to całkiem fajne. Chudych ludzi tak szybko nie utopisz. - Każda moja żona była taka, jak ta twoja służąca. - I co z nimi? - Nie żyją. - Ile z nich się utopiło? - Zdecydowana większość. - To jakaś seria niefortunnych wypadków? - Nie, po prostu mi się znudziły. Popatrzyła na niego niewyraźnie. Mówił poważnie, co sprawiło, że wybuchnęła śmiechem. To był jej najdziwniejszy impuls, którego nigdy nie kontrolowała. Gdy sytuacja była tak zła, że aż tragiczna, a nigdzie nie było widać wyjścia, śmiała się, choć słychać było w tym bardziej rozpacz, aniżeli szczerą radość. Wódz patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Nie miał pojęcia co ją tak rozśmieszyło. Zaczął obawiać się, że jego narzeczona może być chora psychicznie. Tymczasem Sebastian nie marnował czasu. Gdy tylko zjadł śniadanie, które składało się głównie z owoców, bo mięsa nie dało się przełknąć, ruszył na miejscowy targ w poszukiwaniu miejsca, w którym mógłby zakupić truciznę. Było to wymagające wyzwanie, gdyż nikt go tu nie znał, a i on nie znał nikogo. Dodatkowo nie miał też ani grosza, ale trzeba być optymistą. Towarzyszył mu Julian, który poszedłby za nim do samego piekła, byleby nie musieć spędzać czasu z Rebecą. Zewsząd otaczały ich stragany z których czarnoskórzy kupcy nawoływali każdego przechodnia, by zachęcić do zakupu swoich produktów. A trzeba było przyznać, jak na odcięty od cywilizacji lud, mieli sporo do zaoferowania. Od jedzenia, po przyprawy, których nie znano w Fandomie, po pięknie zdobione naczynia i ubrania. - Sebastian, - odezwał się rudowłosy. - właściwie, to jaki mamy plan? Bo załóżmy, że jakimś cudem otrujemy wodza i nikt nie zrzuci tego na Joannę. Co dalej? Bo jakoś wątpię, żeby magicznie wyrósł przed nami statek, który zabierze nas do Fandomu. - Wtedy będziemy improwizować. - I przepłyniemy ocean wpław, czy tą naszą łódeczką? Krzyżak pomyślał chwilę. Fakt, jego plan miał spore luki, o których nie pomyślał. - Więc co proponujesz? - Zamiast bawić się w trucicieli, powinniśmy wsiąść na tą naszą łódkę i liczyć na to, że znajdziemy po drodze jakiś statek. Jakikolwiek. Gdy już do tego dojdzie, to podrzucą nas tam, gdzie będą mieć najbliżej. - A jeżeli nie znajdziemy żadnego? - Wtedy pożrą nas rekiny, a nasza krew z czasem zmiesza się z wodą. - To nie brzmi pozytywnie. - Mam być brutalny, czy oszczędzić ci prawdy? - Sebastian kiwnął głową. - Albo zaryzykujemy, albo na twoich oczach jaki dzikus będzie brał twoją kobietę. Serio uważasz, że pozostawił nas przy życiu bez konkretnego celu? On wie co was łączy. Inaczej nie kazałby grozić ci śmiercią. Jestem też pewny, że wie o wizycie Joanny w naszym szałasie. Chce cię tym upokorzyć i będzie to robił, aż umrzesz. A jedyną osobą, która dobrze na tym wyjdzie, będzie Rebeca. - Jak? - Bo ona wszędzie znajdzie jakieś plusy. Co ją ruszy? Na pewno nie cierpienia twoje, czy Joanny. Moje już tym bardziej, chociaż czemu mnie pozostawiono przy życiu, to nie wiem. Może uważa, że ja i Joanna jesteśmy rodzeństwem? Nie mam pojęcia. Tak, czy inaczej, ona będzie patrzeć na to wszystko z uśmiechem, po czym jakoś się ustawi, tego jestem pewien. To jest typ, który poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji. Sebastian popatrzył na niego. Miał rację i dobrze o tym wiedział. Otrucie wodza nie tylko nic by nie dało, ale byłoby też niemożliwe. Nie mniej, jedna kwestia nie dawała mu spokoju. - Powiedz prawdę. Ty i Joanna podpaliliście statek? Julian zmarszczył brwi, jednocześnie uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Oczywiście, że my. Sam by się nie podpalił. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to złe? - Spaliliście ludzi żywcem. - Fakt. Ale wiesz co by było, gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili? - Byłe inne drogi. - Może, ale ta była najszybsza. Serio, mam w głębokim poważaniu miłosierdzie i wybaczanie. Chciałem zemsty i w pewnym stopniu ją dostałem. Jedyne czego żałuję, to to, ze nie umarli z wiedzą, że to dzięki mnie. Uwierz, nie chciałbyś być ich niewolnikiem. Nie wymagam od ciebie jakieś wdzięczności, czy coś, bo na cholerę mi to, ale nie patrz na mnie jak na niezrównoważonego mordercę, bo znasz mnie ledwie jeden dzień. - zapadła krótka cisza. Sebastian nie miał pojęcia co myśleć. Im dłużej był z dala od domu, tym jego wartości coraz bardziej podupadały i choć starał się je ratować, tak czuł, że nie daje już rady. - Powiem ci tak, masz czas na przemyślenia. Nasza łódka wciąż stoi tam, gdzie stała. Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Myśl spokojnie, byleby nie było za późno. To powiedziawszy, zostawił go samego. Sebastian rozmasował skronie, starając się wszystko sobie poukładać. Było to jednak o wiele trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Tymczasem do Sarowa - stolicy Fandomu, zmierzała karoca. Niewielka, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że podróżują nią członkowie rodziny królewskiej. W środku siedziały dwie królowe. Olena, babcia Franciszki, Pauliny, Joanny i Trebora, matka ich ojców. Była to starsza, jednak wciąż silna kobieta, ubrana w długą, czarną suknię, a na głowie miała coś na kształt korony, jednak zakrywało całe jej włosy i szyję. Naprzeciw niej siedziała Telimena - matka Joanny, druga żona Ludolfa. Choć nie przysługiwał jej już tytuł królowej, tak w dalszym posługiwała się nim, a i ludzie nie przestali jej tak traktować, a przynajmniej ci w jej okolicy. Nie wyglądała staro, swoje ciemno-brązowe włosy spięte miała w kok, a zdobił je diadem. Na sobie miała długą, ciemno-zieloną suknię. Olena spojrzała na synową z zaciekawieniem. - Coś ty taka naburmuszona? Szatynka posłała jej spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. - Naprawdę pytasz? - No nie na niby raczej. Jeżeli chodzi o Joannę, to się nie martw. Czytałaś list od Franciszki, jest z nią ten Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki. Co się może stać? - A jaką mam pewność, że on stoi po jej stronie? Olena spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. - Zgarnęli ich znad oceanu. Byli tam sami. Mężczyzna, kobieta, nic ci to nie mówi? - Telimena wywróciła jedynie oczami. Siwowłosa wciąż uśmiechała się nieznacznie. - Poza tym, nawet mi nie podziękowałaś. - Niby za co? - Za podwózkę chociażby. Nie masz przypadkiem zakazu wstępu do stolicy? Jestem doprawdy strasznie niedoceniana w tej rodzinie. Poza tym, wiem o czym myślisz. Wątpię, żeby stała za tym Radosława, ale jeżeli faktycznie tak jest, to możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Telimena odetchnęła cicho z ulgą. Co prawda, ona i Olena nigdy za sobą nie przepadały, jednak od śmierci króla Ludolfa, gdy utraciły kontakt, ich wzajemna niechęć opadła. Teraz za to stały przed możliwością wspólnego celu, co nieco zbliżyło je do siebie. Tymczasem rodzina królewska zasiadła do śniadania. W przeciwieństwie do Naszej Klasy, u nich słońce już dawno wzeszło, wszyscy zdążyli się wyspać, nawet Franciszka. Przy stole było ich sporo - królowa, królewna, ich matka, król i dwaj książęta. Dodatkowo, czekali na przyjazd Generatora Frajdy, który miał zjawić lada moment. Trebor planował wcielić swój plan w życie lada moment. Jego służąca, Jekaterina, dolała trucizny do wina Pauliny. Jego skutki miały objawić się później, najprawdopodobniej dnia następnego. Chociaż, patrząc na to, z jaką szybkością jego kuzynka pije swój napój sprawił, że prawdopodobnie jej choroba objawi się szybciej. - Spokojnie. - powiedziała Radosława, patrząc na córkę z przerażeniem. - Nikt ci nie ukradnie jedzenia. - Muszę zjeść jak najszybciej! Nie wiadomo co może robić teraz Fujka! A co jeżeli przegapię jakiś istotny fakt?! Wyglądała na opętaną, co sprawiło, że nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Ahus jedynie posłał bratu triumfalne spojrzenie, na co ten westchnął cicho. Po chwili, drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka weszli dwaj mężczyźni. Oboje byli wysocy, jednak było to jedyne, co ich łączyło. Pierwszy był o wiele chudszy, miał ciemno-brązowe włosy i mocne cienie pod oczami. Był to książę Generator Frajdy, najmłodszy brat Gargamela i Ahusa. Drugi natomiast był jasnym szatynem o gęstym zaroście i większym umięśnieniu - książę Mieciu z rodu Mietczyńskich, kuzyn Dobrych Pomarańczowych. Na widok brata, Ahus momentalnie rozpromienił się. Nie zważając na okoliczności, odbił się stopą od stołu, rozwalając przy tym jedzenie, które spadło Radosławie na kolana, po czym podbiegł do Generatora, by następnie rzucić mu się w ramiona. Takiego entuzjazmu jeszcze nikt, nawet Gargamel, u niego nie widział. - Tęskniłem! - zawołał uradowany. - Czemu tak długo cię nie było? - Wiesz, sprawy państwowe i tym podobne. Wardęga rzucał we mnie nożami. - Jak to rzucał w ciebie nożami? - wtrącił Gargamel, wstając od stołu. - Spokojna twoja głowa kuzynie. - odparł beztroskim tonem Mieciu. - To była taka mało zabawna sytuacja. Najpierw wpadam do waszego pałacu i pytam "ej, słuchaj, może byś mnie tak podwiózł do Fandomu?", na co Generator "brzmi spoko". No i wychodzimy razem, bo jesteśmy kochającą się rodziną, aż tu nagle wyskakuje Wardęga i rzuca nożami. Więc ja bohatersko osłaniam kuzyna, bo czemu nie. Ostatecznie okazało się, że z Wardęgi marny nożownik, bo nie trafił ani razu. Obecnie przesiaduje w lochu z tego co wiem. Gargamel odetchnął z ulgą. Wygląda na to, że problem z jego arcywrogiem został zażegnany. - Przedstawiam wam moją rodzinę. - mówiąc to, zwrócił się do mieszkańców Fandomu, zajmując miejsce obok swoich bliskich. - Mój najmłodszy brat, Generator Frajdy, książę i namiestnik YouTuba, oraz nasz kuzyn, książę Mieciu Mietczyński. - Szalenie miło poznać. - odezwał się brodacz. - Generatorze Frajdy, Mieciu, to jest właśnie moja narzeczona, królowa Paulina. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. To jej siostra, królewna Franciszka, ich matka, królowa Radosława i kuzyn, książę Trebor. Dobrzy Pomarańczowi usiedli przy stole, nakładając jedzenie na talerze. - Czy przypadkiem przejeżdżaliście przez Gastronomię? - zapytała z nadzieją Paulina. Gargamel wywrócił oczami, mając coraz bardziej dość tego tematu. Generator Frajdy i Mieciu wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. - Chyba tak. - odezwał się brat króla. - Tak mi się wydaje. Na twarzy królowej pojawił się niezdrowy uśmiech. - I widzieliście Fujkę? - Kogo? Momentalnie zrzedła jej mina. Nie komentując, odłożyła widelec, wstając od stołu. - Szkoda mojego czasu. - odpowiedziała. - Idę na drzewo. Miłego. - Hej, zaraz! - zawołał za nią król. - Mieliśmy zajmować się sprawami naszej federacji! - Federacja nie ucieknie, a Fujka tak. To powiedziawszy, opuściła pomieszczenie. Generator Frajdy i Mieciu spojrzeli pytająco na króla, który jedynie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To, że przegrał własne małżeństwo wiedział doskonale, ale nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jego narzeczona będzie wolała spędzać czas na drzewie, niż z nim. - Długa historia. - wyjaśnił za niego Ahus. Jarosław nie był przekonany, gdy otrzymał zaproszenie od Korwina. Czuł, że mógł stać za tym jakiś podstęp, jednak jednocześnie ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Uznał, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, da sobie radę. Janusz nie mógł go zabić, a szantażom się nie da. Co mogło pójść nie tak? Zapukał do drzwi. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że przyjście tu było błędem. Było już za późno, gdyż po chwili otworzył mu gospodarz. - Jarek. - na twarzy polityka widniał uśmiech, który szybko zaniepokoił prezesa. - Jak miło cię widzieć. Wejdź. - nieśmiałym krokiem wszedł do środka. Podążając za Korwinem, usiadł przy stole, z niepokojem obserwując swojego rozmówcę. - Cieszę się, że przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Mówiąc to, postawił przed nimi dwa kielichy, po czym usiadł naprzeciw niego. - Po co mnie tu zaprosiłeś? - Jarek, posłu... - Dla ciebie Jarosław. Korwin pokręcił nieznacznie głową. - Jarosław... - Pierwszy tego imienia, król Lechistanu i ziem podległych. - Jak już mówiłem... - Cesarz, Imperator, Zbawca ludzkości. - Już? - Tak, już. - Posłuchaj. W przeszłości wiele nas dzieliło. Nie ukrywajmy, nasz spór podsycała Agata. Chciałbym, abyś wiedział, że nic już do niej nie czuję. Nie uwierzył mu. Przypatrywał mu się podejrzliwie, starając się dopatrzyć jakiegokolwiek szczegółu, który zdradziłby jego prawdziwe zamiary. Niczego jednak nie mógł zauważyć, co ani trochę nie zmniejszało jego podejrzliwości. - Możesz mi zaufać. - dodał. - I tylko dlatego mnie tu zaprosiłeś? To powiedziawszy, przeniósł spojrzenie na napój w kielichu. Jakby odczytując jego myśli, Korwin roześmiał się. - Nie otrułbym cię we własnym domu. Z resztą, sam zobacz. Mówiąc to, wziął w dłonie jego naczynie, po czym upił jego zawartość. By zupełnie uśpić jego czujność, wziął łyka swojego napoju. Kaczyński widząc to, odetchnął z ulgą. Musiał przyznać, konflikt z Januszem był wyczerpujący. Możliwość jego zakończenia przyniosła mu w pewnym stopniu ulgę. Mając już pewność o jego czystych zamiarach, uniósł swój kielich w geście toastu, po czym napił się z niego. Nie miał pojęcia, że faktycznie jest w nim eliksir Aleksandry, podczas gdy w napoju Janusza znajdowało się antidotum. Gargamel wszedł do ogrodu. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym coraz bardziej zaczął bać się ewentualnego rozwodu, gdyby okazało się, że Fujka jest bardziej interesująca od niego. Zauważył swoją narzeczoną na jej ulubionym miejscu - na drzewie. Jak łatwo się było domyśleć, obserwowała uzurpatorkę przez swoją niesamowitą lornetkę. Król zacisnął pięści. Choć nie chciał, musiał wziąć pod uwagę możliwość, która nie dawała mu spokojnie żyć. - Paulina. - odezwał się, czując ogromną gulę w gardle. - Muszę cię o coś zapytać. Ale proszę, odpowiedz szczerze. Obiecuję, że to nic nie zmieni w naszym małżeństwie. Spojrzał na nią poważnie, podczas gdy ta wciąż skupiona była na swoim celu. - Pospiesz się, jestem zajęta. Fujka właśnie się przebiera. Muszę wiedzieć jaką nosi bieliznę. To tylko pogłębiło jego strach. - Jesteś lesbijką? Na moment zamilkła, odrywając wzrok od władczyni Gastronomii. - Oczywiście, że nie! Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?! - choć patrzyła na niego jak na kretyna, król odetchnął z ulgą. - Zamiast zadawać tak głupie pytania, lepiej zajmij się królestwem. Ja dziś nie mogę, jadę do Fujki na obiad. - po tych słowach wróciła do swojego zajęcia. - No i przegapiłam najważniejszy moment! Król jedynie zacisnął wargi. Nie czuł się na siłach, by to komentować, więc jedynie wrócił do swoich i jej obowiązków. Janusz, Dzong Un i Donald siedzieli pod oknem Agaty, czekając na rezultaty swoich działań. Jarosław mógł przyjść do niej w każdej chwili, a oni nie chcieli przegapić żadnego momentu. Ukrywali się za zaroślami, które otaczały rezydencję lichwiarki, mając nadzieję, że nikt ich tam nie zauważy. Po chwili zauważyli go. Kaczyński podążał ku ukochanej burzliwym krokiem, a na jego twarzy malował się gniew. Mężczyźni wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Tymczasem Agata przeliczała pieniądze. Podczas, gdy zazwyczaj skupiała się na swojej pracy, tak tym razem ciężko jej było nie uciekać myślami do swojego haremu. Może niesprawiedliwie potraktowała Donalda? W końcu nie zasłużył na odprawienie, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że musi powoli rozpocząć redukcję kochanków, by wyłonić spośród nich przyszłego męża. Im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym coraz bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. Jej cel stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, a serce już nie szeptało, a krzyczało; "Jarek". Gdy zobaczyła go w wejściu, uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Pozostawiając pracę na później, podbiegła do niego. - Mój Jareczku Cukiereczku! - zawołała, łapiąc go za ręce. - Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Myślałam długo nad tym i ja... ja cię... Jareczku? - dopiero po chwili zauważyła malującą się na jego twarzy złość i odrazę. - Coś nie tak? Prychnął pogardliwie, na co ta zmarszczyła brwi. - Jeszcze pytasz? - Emm... - Nienawidzę tego świata! - wrzasnął. - To wszystko napawa mnie obrzydzeniem! Ci ludzie, ich uśmiechnięte mordy, to, że moi wrogowie wciąż żyją! Chcę ich zabić, słyszysz?! Chcę pozbyć się całej tej przeklętej zarazy! - patrzyła na niego zaniepokojona, odsuwając się o krok. Ten zaczął chodzić po izbie, przez cały czas mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. - Lewaki. Oni wszędzie mnie otaczają! Ci plugawi bezbożnicy, którzy hańbią planetę swoim oddechem! - wziął kilka wdechów, opierając się o ścianę. Był cały czerwony, a jego złość wzrastała. - To ty. To wszystko ty. - lichwiarka spojrzała na niego zeszkliwionymi oczami, na co ten nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi. - Twój harem mnie zniszczył. Twoja cholerna miłość, która nigdy nie była prawdziwa. - to powiedziawszy, podszedł do niej, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. - Nienawidzę cię. Tak samo jak lewaków. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Całkowicie ją zatkało. Pozwoliła pojedynczym łzom spłynąć po policzkach, gdyż i tak zostały zignorowane. Kaczyński posłał jej ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie, po czym opuścił izbę. - Przykro mi się robi, gdy jej smutno. - powiedział Trump. - Ale najważniejsze, że cel został osiągnięty. Co dalej? On i Kim spojrzeli pytająco na Janusza. Mężczyzna szybko spostrzegł, że stał się ich liderem, czego nie mógł nie wykorzystać. - Idźcie za Jarkiem i przypilnujcie, by przypadkiem spotkało go coś złego. Ja tymczasem dostarczę Aleksandrze zapłatę w imieniu nas trzech. Ci kiwnęli głową, po czym ruszyli za Jarosławem. Korwin upewniwszy się, że już go nie widzą, wszedł do domu Agaty, zastając ją w kompletnej rozsypce. Siedziała przy swoim biurku, twarz ukrywając w dłoniach. Słyszał, jak płacze, co w pewnym stopniu napawało go współczuciem, a jednocześnie dumą. - Agaciu. Podniosła wzrok, ocierając szybko łzy. - Co tu robisz? Podszedł do niej, uśmiechając się błogo. Następnie uklęknął przed nią, ujmując jej dłoń. - Jarosław... On się zmienił. Momentami sam się go boję. Ze słodkiego karzełka, którego znaliśmy stał się nieobliczalnym furiatem. - A więc słyszałeś? - Był wyjątkowo głośno. Parsknęła śmiechem, który wskazywał na rozpacz. - Myślałam, że się na mnie rzuci. Nigdy nie widziałam u niego takiej wściekłości, nienawiści, odrazy... Nie rozumiem, co ja mu takiego zrobiłam? - Czasem miłość zmienia ludzi. Niestety, na gorsze. Jarosław pogubił się w swoich uczuciach. Myślę, że powinniśmy pozwolić mu odejść dla jego własnego dobra. To wszystko i tak go już przerosło, a ja nie chcę, by on cię zasmucał. Pocałował jej dłoń, wciąż pozostając na kolanach. Agata wzięła wdech, nie spuszczając wzroku z kochanka. - Ale ty wciąż tu jesteś. - powiedziała półszeptem. - Mimo wszystko, nie zostawiłeś mnie. - Bo miłość niektórych zmienia na gorszych, a niektórym dodaje skrzydeł. Uwierz, jesteś mi najbliższa na świecie i jedyne, czego pragnę, to twoje szczęście. Nawet jeżeli miałbym zapłacić za nie łzami, czy nawet życiem. Zapadła krótka cisza. Kobieta przyglądała mu się uważnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszała tak pięknych słów. Nawet od Jarosława, którego komplementy i poezję kochała najbardziej na świecie. - Janusz. - powiedziała po chwili. - Tak. - Nie rozumiem. - Tak, wyjdę za ciebie. Joanna wróciła do swojego szałasu całkiem niedawno. Po śniadaniu z wodzem musiała zostać, by omówić z nim sprawy małżeństwa. Co prawda jej rola ograniczała się do siedzenia, słuchania i potakiwania, ale nawet nie próbowała jej zwiększać. I tak doskonale wiedziała, że do małżeństwa nie dojdzie. Tego dnia było wyjątkowo parnie, a jej ubranie ze skóry tylko potęgowało to odczucie. Myślała nawet o ścięciu włosów, ale szybko odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl z uwagi na wygląd. Zanim zdążyła się obejrzeć, do środka wszedł znienawidzony przez nią Jojo. Królewna wywróciła jedynie oczami, starając się udawać, że go nie widzi. - O, jesteś. - powiedział. - Mój ojciec cię oczekuje. Uniosła wzrok, patrząc na niego, jak na wariata. - Przecież właśnie od niego wróciłam. Książę jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Szatynka coraz bardziej czuła się jak w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Podniosła się z siedzenia, by podążyć za czarnoskórym. Na zewnątrz słońce prażyło jeszcze bardziej. Mimo wszystko, Joanna była pod wrażeniem tego, jak tutejsi są odporni na wysokie temperatury. Ona natomiast czuła, jak pali ją skóra. Zatrzymała się przy szałasie wodza, na co ten zawołał za nią. - A ty co? - No idę do wodza. Mieszka tu. - Ojciec oczekuje gdzie indziej. Gdyby był tutaj, nie musiałbym cię prowadzić. Nie była do końca pewna, czy powinna mu ufać. Nie mniej, podążała za nim, co chwila rozglądając się za jakimś podstępem. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z nienawiści, jaką pałał do niej Jojo. Wątpiła, by wódz posłał akurat po niego, gdy miał do dyspozycji sługi. Starała to sobie wyjaśnić nierozumieniem ich tradycji i światopoglądu, jednak wciąż pozostawała niepewna. W końcu dotarli. Było to miejsce znacznie oddalone od centrum wyspy, nie wyglądające jednocześnie na opuszczone. Pod nimi znajdował się sporej wielkości dół do którego spokojnie mogłaby się zmieścić połowa mieszkańców. Do dna prowadziły wbudowane w ziemię schody, a schodząc z nich mijali trybuny. - Nie widzę tu nigdzie twojego ojca. - zauważyła, rozglądając się. Zeszli na sam dół. W jednej chwili wszystkie możliwe wyjścia zasłonili strażnicy. Joanna była już pewna, dała się zaciągnąć w pułapkę. - Mój ojciec mówi, że nasza wyspa nie ma niewolników. - zaczął. - Niby prawda, ale wiesz, wszystko zależy od definicji niewolnika, prawda? - mówiąc to, usiadł na jednym z kamiennych krzeseł. - Mamy tutaj taką fajną tradycję. Bo widzisz, na naszej wyspie borykaliśmy się z problemem przeludnienia. Ludzie robili dzieci jak króliki i wcale tu nie przesadzam. Mój ojciec rozwiązał tę sprawę. Każdego drugiego syna zabiera się po ukończeniu przez niego siódmego roku życia. Zostaje potem trenowany na gladiatora. - Po co mi o tym mówisz? - Chcę byś poznała jednego z nich. Tylko jednej ściany nie zdobiły trybuny. Pusta miała w sobie sporej wielkości otwór, który blokowały kraty. Gdy Joanna obróciła się ku nim, one uniosły się. Z ciemności wyłonił się czarnoskóry wojownik. Wydawał się być jeszcze wyższy i bardziej umięśniony od wodza. Na jego widok, królewna cała pobladła, wytrzeszczając oczy tak bardzo, iż Jojo odniósł wrażenie, że zaraz wypadną jej z orbit. - Nie oszczędzaj twarzy. - rzucił książę. Gladiator przybliżył się do niej, na co ta użyła jedynej broni, jaką dysponowała - wrzasnęła najgłośniej, jak tylko potrafiła mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek przychylnie do niej nastawiony ją usłyszy. Tymczasem Sebastian chodził bez celu po wyspie. Starał się wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie, ale nic konkretnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Chyba faktycznie będzie musiał wykorzystać pomysł Juliana i liczyć na szczęście. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy krzyk. Nie czekając ani chwili, czym prędzej ruszył w jego kierunku. - Wow. Kobieto, ty to masz przeponę. - skomentował Jojo. Joanna oddychała ciężko, patrząc na gladiatora z przerażeniem. Ten natomiast jakby celowo przedłużał to wszystko, napawając się jej strachem. Cofała się, podczas gdy za każdym razem on przybliżał się do niej. Widząc, iż schody są zastawione, podbiegła do jednej ze ścian, próbując się po niej wspiąć, jednak na próżno. Sebastian akurat dobiegł do celu. Szybko zauważył królewnę, która nieudolnie starała uratować się poprzez wspinaczkę i obcego giganta obok niej, który wydawał się bliski być zamachnięcia. Pospiesznie ześlizgnął się ze ściany, nie chcąc marnować czasu na użeranie się ze strażnikami, którzy zasłanili schody. Na widok krzyżaka, Jojo momentalnie podniósł się na równe nogi, a uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. - Co to ma być?! Joanna stanęła za Sebastianem. Mężczyzna czuł, jak szatynka się trzęsie, co tylko spotęgowało jego gniew. Spojrzał na księcia gniewnie, na co ten instynktownie zgarbił szyję. - Najpierw zabiję jego, - tu wskazał na gladiatora. - a potem ciebie. I w głębokim poważaniu mam miłosierdzie. Nie miał żadnej broni, jednak jego upór całkowicie mu wystarczał. Stanął naprzeciw wojownika, gotów do walki. - Moment, moment! - wtrącił Jojo. - Nic takiego nie miało mieć miejsca! Ty, - tu spojrzał na czarnoskórego. - bierz ją! Ten, jednym ruchem ręki odepchnął Sebastiana, po czym wykonał polecenie księcia. Jeden policzek wymierzony w Joannę wystarczył, by ta straciła równowagę, upadając na ścianę. Był też wystarczający, by rozbudzić w krzyżaku rządzę mordu, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. By odwrócić uwagę gladiatora od królewny, rzucił w niego kamieniem. - Tchórz! - krzyknął w jego stronę. Czarnoskóry odwrócił się ku niemu, przy czym kolejny kamień trafił w jego czoło. - Cholerny tchórz bez honoru! - Gladiator momentalnie zapomniał o Joannie. Cały swój gniew skupił na szatynie. - Wolisz walczyć z kobietą, niż ze mną, bo boisz się, że ci oddam? To powiedziawszy, napluł prosto na jego stopy. Otrzymał to, czego się spodziewał. Wojownik zamachnął się, by wymierzyć mu cios z pięści w twarz, jednak ten zdążył się nachylić w ostatniej chwili. Jego jedyną bronią była szybkość i musiał wykorzystać ją najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Udało mu się unikać ciosów, dopóki czarnoskóry nie zmienił taktyki, uderzając go w brzuch. Krzyżak instynktownie skulił się, przy czym otrzymał cios w twarz. Po kilku podobnych seriach, upadł na ziemię, a z jego nosa i łuku brwiowego leciała krew. Czarnoskóry stanął nad nim, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. - Ciebie miałbym się bać? Jojo roześmiał się, obserwując dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. Wojownik w odwecie splunął na krzyżaka, po czym podszedł do Joanny. Ta z kolei przylgnęła do ściany, patrząc to na niego, to na Sebastiana, który podnosił się na trzęsących nogach. Krzyżak wyglądał okropnie, jednak ani myślał o poddaniu się. - Jeszcze mnie nie pokonałeś. - Oh, dajże temu spokój! - rzucił Jojo. - Pokonasz go, ale najpierw pokonasz ją! - Boisz się? - krzyżak nie dawał za wygraną. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, choć ból przeszywał go całego. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę z pewnego faktu - Gladiator był idiotą. Jego jedyną siłą napędową było to, co ktoś mu rozkazał, podczas gdy teraz otrzymywał dwa błędne sygnały. Z jednej strony miał atakować Joannę, a z drugiej Sebastiana. I choć to nakazów Jojo powinien się słuchać, tak szatyn wyjątkowo sprawnie go irytował i podpuszczał, przez co ten nie potrafił skupić się na królewnie, a wręcz o niej zapomniał. Sebastian kroczył w kierunku strażnika. Tym razem przygotowany był na każdy atak. Dokładnie obserwował każdy ruch przeciwnika, unikając ciosów. Było to dość trudne, gdyż kręciło mu się w głowie, jednak starał się utrzymać na nogach. Będąc już przed jednym z strażników, nachylił się przed pięścią, dzięki czemu czarnoskóry trafił w człowieka księcia. Ten zachwiał się, po czym upadł. - Co ty wyprawiasz, kretynie?! - wrzasnął Jojo. Sebastian szybko chwycił za broń nieprzytomnego. Nie był to miecz, jakiego się spodziewał, a sztylet z zagięciem. "Lepsze coś, niż nic" ~ pomyślał. Zanim czarnoskóry zdążył trafić go w głowę, Sebastian dźgnął go sztyletem w krtań. Wykorzystując fakt, iż wojownik zatrzymał się, spowolniony bólem, zadał mu jeszcze kilka podobnych ciosów. Robił to, dopóki krew nie zalała go, a on sam upadł bez tchu na ziemię. Krzyżak spojrzał na przerażonego księcia, posyłając mu triumfalny uśmiech. - Teraz ty. Syn wodza rozejrzał się dookoła. Wciąż byli tu strażnicy, którzy gotowi byli zaatakować Sebastiana. Gdy tylko rycerz ruszył ku niemu, książę zagwizdał, na co jego sługi ruszyły ku rycerzowi. - Nie ma sprawy, mogę zmienić kolejność. - odpowiedział, siląc się na spokojny uśmiech. - Najpierw ty, potem ona. Nie mógł ich zabić. Ojciec z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu mu zakazał. Nie mniej, nie wspomniał słowem o ewentualnym uszkodzeniu "gości zza oceanu". Olena i Telimena dojechały na miejsce. Woda po Ludolfie spojrzała na pałac z mieszanką tęsknoty i gniewu. Już dawno przestała ukrywać, że według niej, na tronie powinna zasiadać Joanna. Uczyniło by to ją Królową Matką, dzięki czemu stałaby wyżej od Radosławy, której, podobnie jak jej córka, szczerze nienawidziła. Ruszyły do wejścia, by już przy progu zostać zatrzymane przez strażników. - Co? - zdenerwowała się siwowłosa. - Nie wolno mi już wejść do własnego pałacu? - Wybacz, Pani. - odpowiedział jeden z nich, a z jego głosu biło zakłopotanie. - Chodzi o.. - tu zamilkł, jakby zastanawiał się, jakiego tytułu użyć. Mimo, że teoretycznie matka królewny była odsunięta od władzy, wciąż budziła strach. - o królową Telimenę. Szatynka nachyliła się do Oleny, nie odrywając wzroku od mężczyzn. - Każ ściąć mu głowę. - Telimena, gdybym miała ścinać każdego, kto mnie denerwuje, to by cię tu nie było. - następnie zwróciła się do strażnika. - Po prostu się przesuń. Jest tu, bo Franciszka do niej napisała. - Ale... - Paulina to moja wnuczka. Nie wsadzi cię do lochów za wykonanie mojego polecenia. Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie, po czym, choć niechętnie, przepuścili je. Królowe weszły do środka, przy okazji rozglądając się, czy nic się nie zmieniło. Jak zgodnie zauważyły, sala tronowa niewiele się zmieniła od ich ostatniego pobytu. Wciąż wisiały tam chorągwie z herbem rodu Fanowskich - wzlatująca sowa, która w szponach trzymała koronę. Tron stał tam, gdzie zawsze, jednak tym razem był pusty. - Powiadomić królewnę o waszym przybyciu, Pani? - zapytał jeden z nadwornych sług. - Sama ją powiadomię. - odparła Olena. - A co z królową? - Wyruszyła do Gastronomii. - W celach dyplomatycznych? - służący uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, nie mając pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. - Nie, nie, nie. Powiedz, że nie powróciła do stalkerstwa. To nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Nigdy nie zapomnę, gdy... - tu zamilkła, spoglądając na Telimenę, która wyraźnie zainteresowała się tematem. - Mniejsza. Do sali weszła Radosława. Na widok dawnej rywalki i teściowej, momentalnie spoważniała, przybierając morderczy wyraz twarzy. - Telimena?! Co za diabeł cię tu przywiózł?! - w odpowiedzi, szatynka skinęła głową na Olenę. - Oh. Naprawdę? Po co? - Nie wiem. Jej córka, a moja wnuczka zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach akurat wtedy, gdy byłaś w stolicy. Jakoś tak połączyłyśmy fakty. - Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. - To się okaże z czasem, gdy Joanna już wróci. - po tych słowach zwróciła się do sługi. - Pilnuj, by się nie pozabijały. Ja pójdę zobaczyć się z wnuczką. Gdzie teraz jest? - Ostatnio widziałem ją, gdy wchodziła do kuchni, Pani. - Mogłam się domyśleć. Tymczasem Franciszka zajęta była kłótnią z szefem kuchni. - Nie możesz go zabić! Kocham go! - Ale Pani, widzisz go pierwszy raz na oczy! - To nic nie zmienia! Mowa była o prosiaczku, którego królewna trzymała w ramionach. Miał zostać przeznaczony na obiad, jednak blondynka pokochała go do tego stopnia, że nie mogła pozwolić zrobić mu krzywdy. - Nazwę go Jonasz. - dodała dumnie. - I jeżeli ktoś zrobi z niego kotleta, to ja zrobię z niego szaszłyk. Dotarło? Kucharz szybko uznał, że nie ma sensu się kłócić. Zaczął natomiast rozglądać się za innymi ewentualnościami na obiad, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał improwizować. Zadowolona z siebie Franciszka ruszyła ku wyjściu z kuchni. Ku jej zdziwieniu, w progu spotkała się z Oleną. - O, cześć babciu! - na widok królowej, uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Mam świetne wieści! - Jakie? - Zostałaś pra babcią! - siwowłosa popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Poznaj Jonasza! - to powiedziawszy, uniosła lekko prosiaczka, na co Olena odetchnęła z ulgą. - To od dziś moje dziecko. Czy przysługuje mu tytuł księcia? - Ludzie chyba by tego nie przyjęli. - Mam to gdzieś. Od dziś jego pełny tytuł brzmi książę Jonasz. To mój kochany, malutki dziedzic! - po tych słowach cmoknęła go w ryjek, przez co skrzywiła się. - U, trzeba cię wykąpać. W tej naszej kuchni w ogóle nie dbają o higienę. - monarchinie wyszły w kierunku komnat. - Pauliny nie ma, poszła stalkerować. Mnie też to martwi, ale co zrobić? Gargamel w sumie ma najbardziej przekichane. Chociaż, nawet mnie to śmieszy. - Też bym się z niego pośmiała, gdyby nie fakt, że królestwo na tym cierpi. Nie ma co, Paulina ma to po waszym ojcu. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak zaczął stalkować. - Tata stalkował? - Tak i przyniosło to nieoczekiwane skutki. - Jakie? - Joannę. Franciszka roześmiała się, jednocześnie gładząc Jonasza. - Chyba nie będzie tak źle. Paulina nie zakocha się w Fujce. - po chwili namysłu, dodała. - A na pewno nie zrobi jej dziecka. Tak myślę. Paulina i dwójka jej służących przekroczyły próg pałacu królowej Klapeczkowy Kanarek, która, jak się wszyscy spodziewali, wciąż siedziała pod tronem, po cichu uwielbiając Fujkę. Fanowska jedynie pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, nie mówiąc na głos tego, czego myśli. Gdyby bowiem to zrobiła, otrzymałaby zakaz wstępu do Gastronomii. Na widok gościa, uzurpatorka uśmiechnęła się promiennie, wstając z tronu. Gdy jej stopy stanęły na podłodze, Klapeczkowy Kanarek rzuciła się ku niej, by ucałować buty swej idolki. Na ten widok, nawet służące Pauliny odczuły zażenowanie. - KaPe! - rzuciła radośnie Fujka, powoli do niej zmierzając. - Cieszę się, że cię widzę! Czekałam na ciebie od rana. - Wiem. - Słucham? - Też się ciesze, że cię widzę! - mówiąc to, odwzajemniła uśmiech, choć czuła do swej rozmówczyni ogromną pogardę. Nie mniej, była w niej chora potrzeba poznania życie znienawidzonej przez siebie osoby, której nie potrafiła ani wytłumaczyć, ani tym bardziej powstrzymać. - Słyszałam, że twoje królestwo słynie z pysznych dań. Nie mogę się wręcz ich doczekać! - Ja również. Zawsze milej się je w przyjemnym towarzystwie. - to powiedziawszy, ruszyła w stronę sali obiadowej, a razem z nią Paulina. - Myślę, że nasza przyjaźń jest idealną okazją do wzmocnienia sojuszu między naszymi królestwami. Pomyśl, Gastronomia i Fandom razem po wsze czasy. Hej, może nawet nasze przyszłe dzieci ożenimy! To byłoby idealne zwieńczenie zażyłości naszych narodów. - To świetny pomysł! "Prędzej zrzucę własne dziecko z przepaści, niż oddam je twojemu. Tak będzie dla niego lepiej" ~ pomyślała, podczas gdy uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. Władczynie zasiadły do zastawionego stołu. Chcąc nie chcąc, Paulina musiała przyznać, że Fujka się postarała. Wybór zarówno w jedzeniu, jak i w piciu był ogromny. - Smacznego. - powiedziała uzurpatorka. - Wzajemnie. Zapadła krótka cisza, którą wypełniały jedynie odgłosy sztućców. Chcąc zapełnić czymś rozmowę, królowa zaczęła luźny temat. - Masz jakieś zainteresowania? - Jak każdy. Uwielbiam rysować. Mogę ci nawet pokazać kilka moich dzieł. - to powiedziawszy, klasnęła w dłonie. Po chwili podszedł do niej sługa, który w dłoniach trzymał kartki papieru. Władczyni dumnie uniosła jedną z nich. Owy rysunek przedstawiał dwie, całujące się syreny. - Jak oceniasz? Paulina zmarszczyła brwi. - Wybacz, ale czy to nie jest kalka? Bo widziałam bardzo podobny, z tym wyjątkiem, że tamten był pocieniowany. Twarz gospodyni spochmurniała. Otworzyła usta, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Może po prostu mamy podobny styl?! Dlaczego od razu musisz oskarżać mnie o kradzież?! Jak ci nie wstyd?! I to w moim pałacu! - Nie chciałam cię urazić. Swoją drogą, to nie jest pałac Klapeczkowego Kanarka? - I jeszcze oskarżasz mnie o kradzież pałacu! To już szczyt! "Spokojnie, jeszcze jej dowalisz" ~ powiedziała w myślach Paulina, starając się uspokoić. W końcu nie przyszła tu po to, by się kłócić, a by poznać najmniejsze szczegóły o swoim wrogu. - Zmieńmy temat. Z tego co widzę, lubisz sztukę. Oglądałaś może spektakl "Supernatural"? Ku jej zdziwieniu, Fujka momentalnie rozpromieniła się, jakby zapominając o wcześniejszym nieporozumieniu. Odłożyła rysunek na jego miejsce, nakazując tym samym odejście służącemu. - Jasne, że tak! "Może jednak będą z niej ludzie?" ~ królowa odetchnęła niezauważalnie. - Masz jakąś ulubioną postać? - Castiela. - odparła bez chwili namysłu gospodyni. - Ja też go kocham! Nie wiedziałam, że ta trupa wędrowna Kripke była w królestwie Gastronomia. - Nie, to była trupa Wattpad. Entuzjazm Pauliny nieco opadł. - Ale oni wystawiają tylko fanfiki. Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie widziałaś oryginału? - Nie. Ale i tak lubię Castiela. - Aha. - mówiąc to, uniosła brwi, starając się nie przestać się uśmiechać. - Fajnie. "Jak ja cię nienawidzę." Królowa już wiedziała - wojna z Gastronomią jest nieunikniona. Ignorowanie canonu, a jednocześnie kochanie fanfików było zbrodnią przeciwko jej najukochańszemu spektaklowi. A ta zniewaga krwi wymaga. Kategoria:Odcinki